thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Darama Drama
Darama Drama is the ninth episode of The Alan 10 Adventures. It was written by Alanomaly. Plot scene opened up in a museum, after hours. The camera zoomed in, showing two guards standing in front of a gun-like device with DNA designs on it. Outside, a noise was heard in the bushes as they shuffled. The screen changed to show the guards, however, it showed the back of them, with blue surroundings, their bodies being white. The screen changed back to their fronts, showing them normally. Their pupils dilated. One of them walked down the hall to the security room, and turned off the security. The other opened the door, as a large, tan, canine-like creature walked in. It looked up at the two, revealing its face to only have a mouth. It nodded at the guards, as they looked at each other. They then grabbed each other, and knocked their heads together, knocking them out. The creature sniffed around, going down the hallway. It looked up, and saw the gun from earlier. It picked up the casing around the gun, then grabbed it with its mouth. It sat the casing back down, then ran out of the museum, seeming to smirk in achievement. next morning, Alan was seen sleeping in his room. His phone was ringing. Suddenly, the phone got louder and woke up Alan, who jumped up then looked at the audience. Alan: Have you fucks been watching me sleep? Goddamnit. looked at his phone and then answered it. Alan: Hey. Alexis (voice): You. Museum. Now. hung up abruptly. Alan: Goddamnit. You don’t have to be so cryptic. The audience probably already knows what you’re worried about, anyways. walked to the window and looked outside, making sure no one was out there. He then quickly walked outside and to the side of the house. He activated the Simplicitrix and slammed it down, causing a red flash, followed by the sound of a clock ticking and what appeared to be red waves of energy. Alan’s entire body was shown, consumed by darkness, with his eyes glowing red. He raised his arms as red energy went across them, turning them rounded and thicker, and covering them in metal. The same happened to his legs. Energy went over his torso, changing from flesh and clothes to metal. A hole opened on his chest, revealing gears, as the Simplicitrix appeared on his chest. The energy went over his head, growing a cog on the top of his head. His face changed, with his eyes now fully rounded and his mouth now a glowing line. His eyes flashed red as the transformation sequence ended. The cog on his head spun around has he zoomed off. At the museum, Alexis was standing in the corridor that the robbery took place. A flash zoomed by her, and there was a red flash in the bathroom. Alan walked out and stood next to Alexis. Alan: Basic museum robbery, isn’t it? Alexis: Not when you find out what was robbed. looked at Alexis, somewhat confused. Alexis: It was alien tech, similar to your watch. to Alan It changes DNA. Alan: to the crime scene Think it has anything to do with RUN and his gang? Alexis: What would they need it for? They have Gearo. Alan: If it’s not them, do we possibly have a new guy? Alexis: There’s a lot of those recently. Do we have any way to find out? Alan: Clockwork, maybe. We need to wait until the public is gone. Alexis: Hide out in the bathroom? Alan: Hide out in the bathroom. two of them quickly walked into the bathroom to avoid being noticed by passersby. The day quickly changed to night, as the two snuck out. Alexis: whispering Where are all the guards at? Alan: whispering Maybe whoever this is made sure to not have any guards out tonight. two walked out of the bathroom at to the crime scene. Alan activated the Simplicitrix. Suddenly, a voice was heard in his head, causing him to stumble to the floor. Voice: Power. So much power. Alexis: Alan! kneeled next to Alan, who was holding the sides of his head. Voice: You belong to me, now, Alan Nomaly. You shall do my bidding. struggled, reaching for the Simplicitrix, once again activating it, scrolling through to Clockwork. Voice: You shall use the Chronosapien to help me. You have no choice. pressed down the core, transforming him, and making Alexis fly backwards. She got up, and looked at Alan, who was now Rath. Rath got up and shook his head, then hit it a couple times. Alexis: You okay? Rath: I think so. Weird voice in my head. Alexis: What? Rath: Yeah. Told me to use a Pornosapien to help him or something like that. gained a confused and disgusted look on her face. Alexis: I think you misheard the voice. Rath: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! THE VOICE WASN’T IN YOUR HEAD, WAS IT?! reached up and touched Rath’s cheek, and her eyes glowed blue. Alexis: Calm down tiger. calmed down for a moment. He then started sniffing. Alexis: What do you smell? Rath: sniffing Smells like… Rath could finish, the wall behind him was dismantled and reassembled around Rath. Suddenly, the creature from the night before jumped on top of the pile of rubble. He looked at Alexis. Voice: You. Succubus. Alexis Dwyer. Alexis: Who… Who are you? How do you kno- Voice: Your name? Psychic abilities. from rubble I am Darama, a member of the Vulpimancers. Alexis: Well, tell me, Darama, are all Vulpimancers like that? Darama: Nay. I am a… “special case,” let’s say. I was mutated. My genetics were altered by a Galvanic Mechamorph scientist gone mad. I’m sure you know him well… Gearo Morphanewal. eyes widened. Alexis: Gearo? How did… Why did… Darama: We were… friends at one point. I gathered parts, he assembled machines. He understood me like no other Galvanic Mechamorph, like no other non-Vulpimancer. That is until he began work on his most infernal creation: the Simplicitrix. flashback initiated as Darama continued. A young Gearo and pre-mutation Darama were seen above blueprints for the Simplicitrix. Darama (voice): He said the Simplicitrix would be the device that would bring order. A device that would allow the user to become other races, walk in their shows, and dominate all. I asked if he would use himself in the process. He constantly refused, which confused me. That is, until the day he needed Vulpimancer DNA. was seen in a small chamber, wearing strange armor. Darama (voice): This is when I found out what happens when you take DNA for the Simplicitrix. It changes you. strange red energy lit up the chamber, as well as Darama, causing him to scream in pain. Darama (voice): The results are… unpredictable. My mutation gave me enhanced mental abilities, being both telekinetic and telepathic. I am currently the only Vulpimancer able to communicate with any non-Vulpimancer species. flashback ended. Alexis: So that’s why you needed this device? To change yourself back? Darama: Yes. But now… to pile of rubble I don’t think I’m going to need it anymore. With the Simplicitrix itself, I can use my DNA sample to transform back, and the DNA Scrambler will be useless to me. Alexis: Why would you need to? Aren’t you more powerful? Darama: True, I am the most powerful Vulpimancer, but at the price of being an outcast to the population as well. I prefer acceptance over power. used his mind to lift the rubble, only to be punched into the air by Rath. Rath roared as Darama fell to the ground. Rath: LET ME TELL YAH SOMETHIN DARAMA, WEIRDLY SMART MUTATED VULPIMANCER DOG ALIEN THING! THE SIMPLICITRIX IS MINE! Alexis: Technically not. Rath: IN FACT, GEARO TRIED TO STEAL IT FROM ME! Alexis: It was technically Gearo’s to begin with. Rath: AND THERE’S NO WAY I’M ABOUT TO LET YOU GAIN CONTROL OF IT TO TURN BACK! Alexis: There probably is a way. Rath: Alexis WILL YOU BE QUIET?! looked at the Simplicitrix. He concentrated, and suddenly, it began quickly beeping, and a red flash occurred, with Rath transforming back to human. Alan looked at himself, then both him and Alexis looked at Darama, who growled at them. The two of them quickly ran out of the hole in the wall. The two of them walked into Alan’s house, out of breath. Alexis: Do you breathes think he followed us? Alan: No… breathes I think if he was gonna do that… We would be dead already. Besides, he probably already knows where I live. He knew our names, after all. He knew we know Gearo. He can read our minds without us even realizing it. Alexis: Maybe… Maybe we should sleep for the night. We can come up with some kind of plan in the morning. two each plopped down on different couches, and fell asleep. The next morning, the two woke up to the sound of screaming. They ran outside, and saw Alan’s parents and sister floating, with Darama under them. Alan: Going after my relatives? Great, he’s copying an Ultimate Alien plot now. Alan’s Dad: Son, what’s going on? Who is this? What is this!? Alan: I figured you guys were gonna end up finding out anyways. This is probably the worst way but… activated the Simplicitrix. Alexis: What are you doing? Alan: If it gets bad enough out here, make sure they don’t get hurt. scrolled through to Clockwork’s icon, then slammed down, causing a red flash. His body was covered by darkness with his eyes glowing. Red energy went over both his arms, as they became muscular and grew claws from his wrists. Red energy went over his legs, causing them to become muscular as well. The energy went over his torso and caused it to become muscular. The energy went over his face as his eyes flashed red, and Rath roared as the energy went away. Rath looked at himself. Rath: REALLY?! TWICE IN THE SAME EPISODE?! Alan’s Mom: What the hell is that?! Alexis: That’d be your son… In the form of a angry tiger alien thing. Darama: Do you honestly, truly think the Appoplexian can defeat me? I already proved that I am superior. growled, and jumped off the porch, over his family, and landed on Darama. Rath: LET ME TELL YAH SOMETHIN, DARAMA! I’LL CUT YOU A DEAL! YOU LET RATH’S FAMILY GO, AND RATH WILL LET YOU GO! Darama: You’re an idiot. So much so, I can’t even read your mind to see if you’re lying. Whether you are or aren’t, no. I will not let them go. caused the ground to rise up and wrap around each of Alan’s family members like rope, then sat them down. He then shot Rath off of him, sending him flying into the sky, and sent Alexis flying into the side of a car. He picked up Alan’s family again and then left, with Rath soon falling to the ground and transforming back. Alan got up and ran over to Alexis, helping her up. Alan: You okay? Alexis: Yeah. I’ve got a bit more durability than you, considering… Alan: Yeah… We need to get after Darama. Alexis: Any idea where he would’ve gone? Alan: Knowing villain cliches, only one place. scene switched to inside the museum. Darama was pacing back and forth, with Alan’s family tied by the wall by the ground they were wrapped up in. Alan’s Sister: What do you want? Darama: The Simplici… The watch your brother has. It will help me transform into what I need to become. My original self. I would have simply used the DNA Scrambler… But the Simplicitrix is much more powerful and efficient, and will be used to its full potential by my great mind. the museum stood Alan and Alexis. Alan: Best way to do this will probably be Clockwork. I don’t think even Darama can think faster than time. activated the Simplicitrix and slammed down. Alexis turned away from the flash, then looked back, seeing Nanomech flying beside her face. Alexis: Really? Nanomech: I still don’t really know how this thing works. I’ll try unlocking the door. flew into the lock. Inside the museum, Darama was still pacing. Alexis (voice): Hey, ass breath. and Alan’s family turned to the sound of Alexis’ voice, seeing her standing there. Alexis: I would apologize for the language but Alan wouldn’t approve of that. Alan’s Dad: Makes sense. Darama: Do you think that your seduction powers will have any effect on me? Alexis: No, not really. That’s not really the plan, anyways. But I’m sure you knew that. Darama: Hmm… Yes. The only reason that’s not the plan is that you don’t know the plan. That means that Nomaly is somewhere… Ah… He’s a nanochip human fusion. But where is… strange noise was heard, which caused everyone to look towards the DNA Scrambler, which was glowing with red energy. Nanomech flew away from it, and suddenly had an instantaneous growth in size. His wings changed shape, he gained strange patterns on his legs and arms, and weird growths coming from each of his eyes. His body was a brighter teal-green. Darama: The DNA Scrambler has fused him with Necrofriggian DNA! mutated Nanomech reached his hand out, and shot energy at Darama, which froze him. Suddenly, Nanomech changed back to his normal self, losing the Necrofriggian DNA. He then pressed the Simplicitrix, transforming into Clockwork. Clockwork: Heh. It’s about time. Alexis: I swear to god if that was a pun… Clockwork: You know it, succubabe. cog glowed, as did his gears. He shot a beam from his gears, hitting the ice around Darama and destroying it, and then the beam hit Darama, causing a flash of red light, with Darama nowhere to be seen. Clockwork turned to his family, and put his arm out, shooting a ray at the ground surrounding them, turning the ground to dust. He then transformed back to normal as his family came closer to him. Alan: I suspect I’ll have a looot of explaining to do. scene changed to what appeared to be a desolate version of Salisbury. A red flash occurred, revealing Darama. He looked around, confused. Darama: Where… Am I? he was almost hit in the head by a blade. He turned to the side, and saw an arm going into the wall behind him. The arm came out, revealing to have a Rath-like claw coming from the hand. He turned to the being in front of him, which was revealed to look similar to Alan, but with his mouth covered by metal, and spikes coming from his head. He went to punch Darama, causing him to flinch, when suddenly an aqua flash appeared. Darama sniffed around, realizing the figure was gone. He then ran off. - .-. .. .- .-.. ... / .- -. -.. / - .-. .. -... ..- .-.. .- - .. --- -. ... Major Events *Alan and Alexis meet Darama for the first time, marking his debut in the Alan 10 universe. *Darama reveals that he was mutated by Gearo, and that he is the DNA donor of the Simplicitrix’s DNA sample of a Vulpimancer. *Alan's family learns of the Simplicitrix and Alexis’ powers. *Alexis is shown to have higher durability due to her succubus physiology. *Alan transforms into two aliens at once for the first time. *Darama is sent to either another time or universe. Characters *Alan Nomaly *Alexis Dwyer Neutral *Alan's Mom *Alan's Dad *Alan's Sister *Guards *Strange Being Villains *Darama *Dr. Gearo Morphanewal (flashback) Aliens Used *Clockwork (2x) *Rath (2x; both times accidental; first time unintentional; selected alien was Clockwork) *Nanomech (accidental; selected alien was Clockwork) *Nanochill Fourth Wall Breaks *Alan breaks the fourth wall to question if the audience was watching him sleep. *Alan breaks the fourth wall to say the audience already knows why Alexis wants him at the museum. *Alan breaks the fourth wall to compare Darama going after Alan's family to the plot of the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Hit Em Where They Live. *Rath breaks the fourth wall to complain about having selected Clockwork and accidentally becoming Rath instead twice in the same episode. Trivia *According to Darama, he cannot read the minds of species with low intelligence, such as Rath. *This is the first and so far the only episode not to include Richard. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Alan Nomaly Category:Darama Category:Alexis Dwyer Category:Darama Drama Category:Dr. Gearo Morphanewal Category:Clockwork Category:Rath Category:Nanomech